Crime Always Pays
by CultOfSie
Summary: "Your the most infuriating human being I've ever met. Your dangerous...I shouldn't but I love you. I need you".
1. Chapter 1

Crime Always Pays

Rated M.

* * *

~Chapter One~

_ He nibbled at the nape of my neck, his hands roaming all over my naked body. Teasing me relentlessly. "Fuck...OhGod". _

_"No baby...just me". I could feel his smirk on my neck. I rolled my eyes, I wouldn't let his ego ruin my mood. I slid my hands over his chest pushing him over with all my strength. I straddled his waist, his cock pressed against my thigh. "Bella." He groans, trying to position me, so he could enter me. I only pushed against him, running my hands over his abs to his chest, where the My name was etched in a beautiful calligraphy. He sat up, his hand weaving through my hair at my scalp, his grip tight. "Stop teasing me Bella." He growled. I Smirked. He shook his head with a small smile. I loved our antics. I moaned like a wanton whore when he entered me slowly. There was nothing better then this. Nothing Better then the feeling of me being full with him. Home, was the man I loved. _

I awoke The next morning, the sun beaming in my eyes. Isle Esme was exposed to the best light. Perfect for tanning and waking me up after a night of sex. I turned over, to find the bed empty, just the out print of where Edward was sleeping. He's never been a good sleeper. I was use to waking up to this. I sat up carefully. Painfully aware of the sore ache that was my legs. I smiled, Like the whore I was I liked it, Only when it was because of Edward. I got up out of the bed and made my way to the dresser. The floor was covered in Edward and I's clothes. I put on a pair of blue shorts and one of Edwards shirts. It was extremely hot on the Island and I needed as much air to breath as possible.

The low grumble in my stomach took me to the kitchen. "Hold your horses". I mumbled to my hungry stomach. I turned on the new, the downside to being off the cost of Brazil meant Spanish news. My 3 years of Spanish honors in high school only went so far. I kept in low anyway. There was something about reporter Victor Nunez's voice and the waves crashing on the shore that gave me a certain calm.

By The time I was finished making French toast, bacon and had the coffee going Edward walked through the revolving glass door from off the beach. He wore his running shoes and shorts, his lack of shirt was dizzying. "Smells good in here. Cinnamon and Bacon". He smiled. I raised the News paper. "Wanna tell me what's going on back home while I fix you a plate?" He threw off his shoes and took a seat at the Island. "Lets see, lets see". He mumbled as I made him a plate. "Stock Markets shit...Hm, I should pull out some money". He said. "Which stock?" I set his plate infront of him. "All of them, Except the coffee beans". I giggled, Edward has been drinking coffee since he was 8 thanks to his grandfather. Speaking of coffee. I poured two cups and added half and half with two sugars in mine. I gave him the bland one. "Thanks baby". I nodded as I drank mine. He chewed on his bacon as he looked for something worth telling. "Seems to be-" He didn't finish. His face was hard as he looked at the paper. "What is it?"

I set down my coffee cup. "Edward what-" He stood up from his seat abruptly, walking toward the room with the news paper. What the hell. A loud Siren came from outside. I ran toward the window. 4 Black boat, along with two white ones were making way toward the beach.

_"Nos hemos metido palabra que el Jefe Penal, Edward Cullen" _The News reporter began on the news I spun around to listen, grabbing the remote to turn it up_. "Si escondido en una isla pequeña de nuestra costa."_ The police are coming to the Island._ "Juez de la Corte Suprema de Estados Unidos, sólo le ha ordenado que appare en el tribunal por el asesinato de oficial de James Monroe. Mucho tiempo Penal Casio Gesatti e intento de asesinato de su propio padre Carlisle Cullen"_ There's no way Edward did that. Murdered those people. Oh God Carlisle was almost killed. "A_ntes de ir a su isla Isla Esme por su luna de miel a su nueva esposa Isabella Swan"._

Edward stormed out the Room, fully dressed. "Bella its not true, I swear its not". I nodded. "Edward I know but...Who did this? Your Father?"

"Hes in the hospital. He was Shot 5 times. He hasn't woken up yet".

"Why didn't anyone call us?" The sirens were getting closer. "Baby everyone's in FBI custody being question." He looked behind me. FBI. "I know but please you need to go get dressed, don't say-"

"I know Edward...I know". He sighed, looking behind me again. "Go" I ran to the back room, I quickly put on underwear and a pair of jeans. A shirt of my own and grabbed the first pair of shoes I could find before I heard Glass breaking and shouting. The loud clicks of multiple guns butting a bullet in the chamber. "Put your hands up! Don't Move! Freeze". Multiple voices yelled. Thick, heavy boots came down the hall and I backed away. "Stay away from her!" The door banged open and I jumped. 3 men in black SWAT uniforms rushed in. "Hands up Mrs. Cullen, don't move". I put my hands up slowly. "You Bastered!" Edward Yelled. "Get him out of here!" The director of the FBI yelled. I shook my head, dropping my hands.

"Mrs. Cullen hands-"

"Fuck you" I interrupted. They didn't advance toward me. "Alright boys follow Mr. Cullen out please". My Father stepped into view, patting one of the swat boys arms on the way out. A smile on his haughty Mustache face. He looked over to me, the smile on his face dim. "Oh Bella..."

"How Dare you!" I yelled. "On my damn honeymoon? Do you hate me, That much-"

"Don't you dare Isabella I don't hate you and you know that!" He pointed at me.

"Mom has no problem...She loves Edward but you-"

"She'd ignoring the truth just so you can be happy"

"Is that so wrong?" I demand. He turns around. "Bella don't make me out to be the bad guy, When your married to a murderer".

"Im not making you a bad guy. Im Making you out to be what you are. A Bad Father". He laughed. "Hes got you wrapped around his damn finger. The fancy cars, the house, the big wedding...this private island." He shook his head. "I Raised you. Me and Your mother and we didn't raise you to be-"

"No! No, Mom raised me. You ran away to DC to follow your dreams to be an Agent. Then after you were good and damn comfortable TWO Year laters, you moved us out there. Even then you were almost always no where to be found...Mom raised me. Not you. You paid bills." He spun around to me to speak but Sue Clearwater walked in. "Charlie..." I turned to her. "Sue". I didn't like her, not after I brought my father lunch when I was 15 only to find my father bending her over his desk. My father begged me not to tell my mother but I did. It was they day I found out they were in the process of separating.

"We need to get going" She said. I put out my arms, wrist together. "Cuff Me." I said Charlie nodded to Sue. "She touched me, I'll kill her. Then My Half Brother and Sister will be mommy less". She didn't speak after that, walking off. My father cuffed me, before dragging me out the room.

* * *

Please Review, Do I continue or Delete this?


	2. Chapter 2

Crime Always Pays

Disclaimer: I own none of theses

* * *

~Chapter Two~

_"Look all I'm saying is don't get your hopes up Jess. Mike is a moron". I explained pulling out my geometry book and my wallet. Jessica sighed laying her head back against the locker beside mine. "I couldn't be more obvious Bella. I'm practically throwing myself at him. I probably look so stupid". Yes. "No Jess. Desperate yes but stupid no". She rolled my eyes mumbling a "Well thanks". _

_"See now That". She smacked my arm, pointing behind me. _

_"Ow Jess"._

_"Why Can I have that?" I followed her line of sight. Angela Weber was pinned between her locker and Ben Cheny. They stared adoringly at each other. They were really a cute couple, something to admire. "I mean come on. Ben and Angela. How? Why? I've know Ben since second grade. Why not ask me out?" She rambled. I closed my locker, making my way toward the lunch room. She followed hot on my heels. "All the men in D.C. Jessica and your pining for Ben Cheny?_

_"No, I still like Mike but Cheny is the son of a politician. Daddy would love that". I shook my head. "Last time I checked Daddy was a Republican and Lee Cheny is a Democrat". _

_"So Were Star-Crossed". I laughed. "Hey I'm gonna go Find Mike, meet you inside ok?" _

_"Yeah yeah". I waved her of, walking into the cafe. It was pretty packed. We only had one time for lunch. The private school only had about 400 students and The Cafe itself was pretty huge. Two floors of places to sit. There was also a variety of places to get food from. Stands outside and in. Forks Academy was for the kids of the important and rich who wanted there children to get the best education possible. I personally was the daughter of FBI Director Charles E. Swan I, Second generation military and Blah blah blah. We moved here from Seattle when I was 7._

_"Oh Bella!" I could here Alice before I spotted her running from our table. I was grabbing a pretzel and a lemonade smoothie. Mmm. Alice is my cousin, she moved with me and my family when her parents past away 8 years ago. She looked like a little girl. With her short stature and our school uniform. Black skirt, White button down and a Black sweater with a white striped down the arm with the school mascot on the breast pocket. A viking warrior. _

_"Guess what?" She smiled widely taking my lemonade. I payed the man and followed her to our table. "Rosalie actually knows the new boys!"_

_"Inside voices Aly cat" Rose mumbled, looking through a car magazine. "Hey Rose". She smiled up at me. Rose and I use to be worst Enemies. But a year ago on my 16th birthday I was coming from my party. It was me and Alice walking home and We found Rose half naked and bleeding in the street. After we brought her to the hospital and the police came we just...Its hard to explain. The bastered who raped her Royce. Tried to come to the hospital as if he thought she wouldn't tell. I punched him and I guess that's where the friendship came from. We bonded over me punching a rapist. _

_"New boys?" I asked biting into my pretzel. "The Cullen boys? The Cullen boys are going here now. Rumor has it Carlisle Was tired of them skipping school and causing trouble." Alice gushed._

_"Its not a rumor is true. There delinquents". Rose said, opening up a yogurt._

_"I'm sorry. Cullen boys? Carlisle?" I asked. Rose raised her brow. "Your serious aren't you?" _

_"Bella Uncle C literally works for the FBI. How do you not know Carlisle Cullen. Hes the Face of organized crime at the moment."Alice said_

_"I have no interest in Crime." I said seriously. "Oh yeah like we've forgotten." Rose mused. "Remember Alice instead of watching a porno, Bella watches H2". I rolled my eyes. "Who needs Sex when you have the discovery of Asian cancer bones in California." Rose laughed. I was talking about that for days. "Oh Bella, Sweetie you were too excited about that". Alice said amused, sliding over my lemonade. I took a bite of my pretzel ignoring them. "Changing subject. Who are these guys your mumbling about?" I asked. Alice jumped at the chance to explain, freeing up me and Rose to stare at her amused. In order of Age, Emmett and Edward the twins and then Jasper Cullen. There moving here from Chicago. There Father Carlisle Cullen is important guy. Owns two clinics and a few clubs and hotels. When he isnt the poster boy for that hes also suspected for being apart of the Mafia. His only real ties at the moment is being at a drug raid at his brother who is known Capo Casius. A Volturi boss. "Alice you have to much time on your hands." I laughed. "So how much of my googling is true?" Alice turned to Rosalie. She shrugged. "I don't ask questions. You know Us Italians, women don't talk". She laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Well our dads are Italian but Bella's mom was born in...Where was it?" Alice asked. "Sporades, Greece." She pointed to me and her. "So We can ask all the- There here!" She squealed looking behind me. I shook my head drinking my lemonade. Rosalie beckoned them toward her. We had two chair left. "Rose I love you". Alice whispered. I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing. "Hey Rosie, Your a sight for sore eyes". _

_"Hi Emmett." She stood up, to hug them but the line backer sized boy only walked to sit in her seat, He was huge. He also hot. Pretty bright green eyes and dimples the size of craters. "Hello Short stuff. I'm Emmett". He stuck out his hand to Alice, She took it. "Alice, most people call me Aly". She smiled. "Well take a seat boys." Rosalie said. A Tall blonde sat beside on Emmett and Then A Bronze haired boy beside me. Rosalie Took a seat on Emmett's knee. I raised a brown at her, Friends huh. "Nice to meet you Alice, I'm Jasper and this is Edward." He stuck his hand out to her, She shook it with a small blush, Jasper was ogling her. Which was a surprise. Alice rarley got hit on. Dont get me wrong she was beautiful but Rosalie usually foreshadowed all of us. She was tall, leggy. A Blonde bombshell. She also had a perfect rack. Made me hate my C's and want her D's. She also had more ass then me and I was the "Thick" one in my family. Why do I like her again?_

_"Nice to meet you". Edward said before turning to me. Now out of all the boys he had to be the most gorgeous. His eyes were a deep green. Like moss. He had this sharp chin and perfect lips. His bronze hair was all messy, but like it was on purpose like he wanted that look. The rouged look. "The quiet one is Bella." Rosalie smiled. I glared at her. "I'm not the quiet one, just the quieter one. Im a breath of fresh air compared to the energizer bunny over here." I nodded toward Alice who rolled her eyes. "I bet". Edward smirked at me. _

_"Ah No Leave her alone Edward." Rosalie interrupted. Emmett laughed putting his chin on her shoulder. "What I do?" Edward said not taking his eyes of me. "Edward ha una reputazione" Emmett laughed. His Italian was perfect. "No I don't". Edward said. "What would that be?" I asked Emmett intrigued. "Tu parlo Italiana?" He asked. "No I take Spanish. Same difference." I shrugged. _

_He shook his head laughing. "Edwards it the Fuck them and Duck them type." Rosalie said. I laughed at the face he made. As if Rosalie was blowing up his spot. "Emmett Control Your girl." Rosalie rolled up her magazine before swatting Edward with it who only laughed leaning back. "I like em Wild." Emmett shrugged. _

_"Hey Jasper, wanna walk me to my locker. I need my Geometry book and these losers are to loud."Alice asked Jasper. He nodded getting up. "Did that bitch just call us the loud ones?" Rose asked me. She was pretty quiet those last couple of seconds. That's like a record. Alice and Jasper walked toward the left exit of the lunch room. The way would take her all the way around the school. Little Devil._

_"I'm not a fucker and ducker". Edward defended himself after Rosalie and Emmett started to talk, looking over her magazine. I looked at him from my geometry notes. "Why would it matter to me?" I asked. He smiled. "I just don't want you to think I wouldn't call you". He smiled. I laughed running my hand through my hair. "What makes you think you stand a chance Cullen?"_

_He laughed as well. "I never back down Bella". I nodded. "Well good luck with that". I stood up. "Oh, and trust me If we fucked" I leaned down so only he could hear me. "The only reason you'd be ducking was to clean me off after I came". I picked up my lemonade, tuning to walk off. "Oh I like her." Emmett said._

_*****CAP*****_

Two days later and We were back in D.C. at FBI. I was dragged in to questioning as well. They wouldn't let me and Edward see each other. We weren't on the same boat back to Brazil. We were on different parts of the plane. He even got inside the building first. Its been a whole other 24 hours and I hadn't left this room. I had no clue where anyone was Except for the fact they were in building.

The door swung open and I stopped my pacing. Finally. "Phil, Thank god!" All I'd said since I got in was that I wanted a lawyer. My step-father walked through the door. The officer who let him in stood watching our moment. "Could I have a moment alone with my client please". He rolled his eyes before shutting the door. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine, wheres Edward? Hows Carlisle?"

"One thing at a time Bella, take a seat." I sighed walking over to the chair. He sat on the cold metal table, unbuttoning his suite jacket. "You know Edward, he hasn't asked for a lawyer yet. He likes fucking around with your old man." I rolled my eyes. "This is no time for games."

"Hey you know that and I know that but that's Edward. I cant go in there unless he says so. Carlisle still hasn't woken up yet. His heart stopped three times since it all happened. He had oxygen desperation and they cant tell if its permanent." He sighed sadly. "Oh god. I have to go see him-"

"Whoa wait a minute there". He held up his hands. "After all this I will take you to him but...They need to interrogate you...you know not to-"

"Not to talk I know, I know". I sighed. "I'm gonna sit here and look pretty, meanwhile let me just burn my degree in the damn garbage while i'm at it". 5 years in College with a Masters in Social and Cultural Anthropology.

"Bella-"

The door opened and my father walked in. I sat back in my seat. He was tired and annoyed, if it wasn't for the fact I wasn't aloud to talk, I'd send the poor bastered running in circles. Lets get this shit over with.

* * *

Please Review I live for my reviews. They make my day.

Question of the Day:

Will Edward be Sprung Out or Sprung into Jail?


	3. PLEASE READ!

Dear Readers

Sadly I have to admit that my stories are not there best and recently while re-reading them I realized I need to redo them. Really want to give you guys my best, I enjoy these reviews but I want to give you guys so Much more. Crime Always Pays will be 10x the story it is! By May 10th chapters 1 an 2 and a 3rd chapter will be re-published.


End file.
